This research is concerned with certain negative potentials of the brain recorded from the scalp and implicated in information processing. The major objectives are to clarify essential questions concerning the functional significance of these potentials, as well as their relationships with one another, as steps toward comprehending how the brain is the substratum of cognition and assessing psychological theories regarding information processing.